In The Doctor's Head
by Lagomorphic Cacti
Summary: The Dream Lord is back, and this time, he's more powerful than before! The Doctor was able to get rid of him once, but how can he do so now- when he's trapped inside his own dream? Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all you Doctor Who fans! This is my first fan fiction. Sorry, I know that it's a really weak storyline! Reviews are wanted, pretty please! I hope you enjoy 'In the Doctor's Head', I'll be uploading more chapters very soon, and I promise they will be longer! Enjoy and review!_

xxxxx

The Doctor stepped inside of the Tardis. He felt the familiar feeling of loneliness creeping up on him already. The last words he had just said were still whirring and echoing in his head.

"Goodbye Amy! 'Bye Rory! Keep that girl of yours safe!"

It had been six years, 63 days, and 4 minutes since Amy and Rory's wedding. The Doctor remembered it vividly, although he had been stuck in the never space on the other side of the space-time continuum for most of the experience, which made his memories vague and fuzzy. In fact, he hadn't even technically been alive at that point, just a person who had never existed. But after Amy had remembered him…by a miraculous happening, he was brought back to her side, in the middle of her wedding reception. Now he was saying goodbye to his traveling companions, and it pained the Doctor to think what he would do without them.

As he closed the door to the Tardis, the Doctor felt a small gush of wind.

The Tardis lurched forward, throwing the Doctor off his feet, across the rail, narrowly missing the stairs. The time machine continued jumping about until he finally got to his feet shakily, and carefully pulled the zigzag plotter when he got back onto the platform. Whereas that usually helped, the Tardis just continued shaking. Even taking two steps to the left didn't help!

"What?" The Doctor yelled upwards. "What's wrong?"

He gave the main module a good kick. The shaking immediately stopped.

The Doctor, rubbing his foot, said, "There we go. What's wrong with you? That could have killed me, you know!"

The Tardis was unnaturally quiet, its' usual hums and buzzes almost non-existent now. The Doctor found this slightly disconcerting, but quickly pushed these uneasy feelings aside and focused on where and when he was currently.

"All right then," he said enthusiastically, trying to forget that he was alone. He pulled his scanner down and spoke to his surroundings. "Have we moved already? That lurch must have sent us away from the Earth, right? But, if you've brought me anywhere out of their galaxy, I swear I'll-"

He stopped. The Doctor stared at the scanner, where the coordinates and readings of the planet he was on were. Whereas he usually consulted these readings with the utmost attention, now he paid them no notice at all. Instead, he stared past the readings, at his reflection in the glass. It was his likeness. But it wasn't him at the same time. It was a part of him he had hoped to never see again.

"No…no…" the Doctor muttered, feeling beads of sweat roll down his neck. He felt his face, his chin. It _felt_ the same. But that reflection…it didn't move as he did.

Suddenly, the reflection smiled; a strange, crooked grin.

Before he could react, the Doctor fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! This is my first work of Fan fiction, and I know the story is not that great, but I hope it'll run for a while! Reviews are welcome, and I hope you all enjoy! If stories can be as long as we please, then this chapter may be pretty long. Please stay with the story and read it all the way! Sorry it may be boring at parts._

xxxxx

Gwen sat up suddenly in bed, her eyes flying open. She was gasping and sweating as if she had just run a mile. Her eyes realized how bright it was and she cringed, the sudden light so different from the cool darkness under her bed covers. She'd had the dream again. The same dream she had been having for at least a month now. The same blue box. The same man in a bow tie. The same everything as all the dreams before. Gwen wished that the images would just…_go away._

Gwendolyn Francis Pond (she had always hated her whole name) had grown up listening to stories of heroes and aliens. These stories were always said to be true, and that was what had made Gwen always curious about them. Other children had always been terrified of the dreaded Daleks and Sonotarens, who would destroy everything in their path to power. But then there was always a hero, to come and save the day.

A man with a bow tie. A blue box.

Gwen had always thought that these were the highlights of the stories. The mysterious man who was always, somehow, associated with a blue box would always hold her interest the longest. It was her favorite part of every tale told to her.

But now, despite the fact that she was much older now and had long since believed in these stories, Gwendolyn was frightened. Why was this man appearing in her dreams? Why did he always seem to be lost, calling out for help, and seeming so desperately helpless and weak that it made Gwen feel terribly sorry for him? The dream was making her feel more and more uneasy as she had them more and more. Every time she woke up, she felt scared to death! Gwen wanted to help him, help the man in the bow tie get back to his blue box, which seemed to place itself in the middle of her mind, her dreams circulating slowly around it.

These dreams were driven strait out of her head, however, as Gwen took a look at her alarm clock on her bedside table.

"Nine o'clock?" she thought. "I'll be late for work…as usual."

Gwendolyn hurried into her bathroom, on the other side of her room. She forgot the man with a bow tie for the time being. In her mirror, which had many cracks running across it, she surveyed herself and started to brush her long ginger hair.

_xxxxx_

"Pond," The chief said. "You get Upper Main today."

"Very well, sir!" Gwen replied and walked from the line of her fellow officers who stood in the police station. She had her handgun, radio, flashlight, and handcuffs all clipped into her belt, ready to grab at any time. She hurried out the door of the station.

Upper Main. That was only a few blocks away. She would walk there, no need for a cop car. Upper Main was a peaceful part of town, only a few rundown places scattered around. There wasn't a lot of trouble around there. Gwen thought it would be a nice, quiet day.

Gwendolyn was a high-ranking local policewoman. The other women officers were always jealous, especially since most of the men on the force gave her all their attention. The boys all loved the ginger girl who played hard-to-get, but lately, Gwen had been pushing them away. She seemed to have her mind on something, something that made her more quiet and thoughtful than usual while she was out on duty. They all assumed it was another man. So they all laid off. It _was _another man, but all the policemen would have never thought this was a man from a storybook who wore a bow tie and had a blue box.

Gwen arrived at Upper Main in about 15 minutes, immediately walking to the subsection of the area where the most rundown buildings were, and where the most criminals would be-if there even _were_ any at all.

She immediately came to a red brick apartment complex, with a sign that read:

**WARNING:**

**NO TRESPASSING**

-nailed to the door, which had been boarded up. There were weeds pushing up all along the ground, which was mostly loose tan dirt that looked as though it hadn't been touched for a long time. The bricks that made up the complex were broken and worn, with most of the windows that were not boarded up being broken and cracked. the shingles on the roof were bent or broken, some littering the edge of the ground by the bottom of he complex. There was an alley running along the right side of the building, with a door in it that led into the rear of the structure. Gwen walked past the alley, not paying it much interest..

But something caught her eye.

She stepped back into view of the alley. The side door was swinging open! Gwen remembered reading the reports about this complex. It seemed to be prone to break-ins and gangsters usually hung out there. That was why _all _entrances had been boarded up. Gwen glanced downwards. There were wooden planks on the floor of the alley, right at the foot of the door.

One of the boards had smears of blood on it. Fresh blood.

Was there a murderer in there right now, using the complex as a hideout? Gwen quickly took out her gun as her heart skipped a few beats. If she found any criminals or thugs inside, and she hoped she didn't, she would certainly be ready. As she approached, Gwen noticed that there were no footprints in the loose dirt except her own that followed her to where she stood. She continued down the alley.

As Gwen drew level with the door, it blew open from a rush of wind, as if welcoming her. She carefully stepped inside. The reason the apartments had been shut down was because the floorboards were unsafe, and several people had died by walking onto unsafe boards and falling through. It was said to be terribly unsafe, so Gwen watched where she stepped.

She found herself in a dimly lit hall, very narrow. The light was coming from a window on the far side of the hallway, some of the planks having been ripped off, the light making specks of dust visible as they floated in the air. The air had a very dirty, musty smell, but Gwen tried not to focus on it too much and continue forward. There were two white, chipped staircases to the right of the windows, one going upward, the other going down. They were the only ways out of the hall. Gwen walked down the hall focusing on not falling through the floor, but when she reached the end of the stretch, she was faced with a dilemma; up or down? Which way had the intruder gone?

Gwen was about to carefully climb down the second set of stairs, when she heard a movement directly above her. Her eyes widened as, through the ceiling, she heard a dull ***Thud*** and then some mild scuffling, followed by silence.

She froze, listening for more. When no sounds followed, she held her gun up in front of her, just like the chief had taught her to so long ago, and slowly made her way up the stairs. Gwen's heart jumped at each step's creak as she made her way up them.

At the top, Gwendolyn was faced with yet another narrow hallway, yet this one was slightly dimmer than the hall below. The dirty, musty smell seemed less up here, and Gwen couldn't see as many specks of dust in the air because there were only a few small parts of boards ripped from the windows. There were several white doors where the stairs came out, and two more were on the left wall, spread out from each other At the far end of the hallway, past several apartment doors, Gwen could faintly make out a radiator.

But there was something _else. _Close to the radiator, there was a lump. As Gwen moved closer and her eyes adjusted to the light, she could make out what the lump was. She let out a little gasp.

There was a…_body_ next to the radiator. A tall, gangly man with raggedy clothing and a quirky hairdo. He was unconscious, by the look of it, and hand-cuffed to the radiator. Gwen saw that there was _blood _dripping freely down his head, from an unseen wound hidden by his hair.

Gwen noticed one more thing.

The man was wearing a bowtie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Please keep on reading! I'm enjoying writing this, and I really hope whoever is reading enjoys it as well! Please r&r! Thanks_

xxxxx

Gwen slowly lowered her gun a little. She stared, wide-eyed, at the man on the floor, not daring to move towards him anymore. A bowtie? It couldn't be _him, could it? _The man from the stories? That was impossible! He was only a story, a fictitious character that only children believed in! Was this some sort of joke?

The man stirred slightly, and Gwen jumped a little, startled. She slowly edged toward the man, being cautious of the floorboards and the man himself. Then she thought; why was he hand-cuffed to the radiator? Had another police officer been by and caught him sneaking around inside the building? But then, why would they keep the man inside? It was so dangerous, what with the unsafe floorboards and everything.

Why was he here? Was he even who she thought he was? How could this man really be…_ him?_

"Mmf…come along…Pond…:"

Gwendolyn froze where she was, eyes bulging, several feet between her and the man. What had he just said? Pond? _What was going on?_ Gwen started to panic, her entire body shaking. How did this man at her feet know her name?

The man stirred a little more, mumbling incoherently. At this closer range, Gwen could see that his face was lined, making him look him older than the rest of him seemed. His unseen wound seemed to be bleeding less, the blood not flowing as much as before.

"…No…get out of the…"

The man's eyes snapped open.

Gwen jumped back, shaking violently once more, raising her gun at the man. He looked thoroughly confused at first, his eyes darting around, taking in his surroundings. Then he cringed and put his free hand to the wound beneath his hairline, covering his hand with fresh, gleaming red blood. He cracked one eye open, then, catching sight of Gwen's gun, opened both eyes wide, as if the pain were gone. He removed his hand from his hair, blood dripping from his fingers, and pointed at Gwen's' outstretched hands.

"What…why are you doing that?" He asked in a wavering voice.

Gwen wouldn't answer. She gathered up what Scottish courage she had, and said, also in a wavering voice, "Who are you? Why are you in a building that has been closed off to all civilians? What…What were you mumbling just now?"

"I'd be much more comfortable without a gun in my face, thank you," said the man, noticing the blood on his hand and feeling his wound again, frantically this time. "My _God_, that hurts!"

Gwen replied quickly, trembling and sweating. "Again, who are you? Your head injury needs to be treated, so you should answer quickly. Do you know if you were taken here, or-" Gwen thought a moment. That was really the only explanation, really, him being dragged here by someone. She thought, 'He couldn't have done this to himself. Why would he put himself here?' Gwen lowered he gun slightly.

The man cringed once more, keeping his hand to his head. "That's a little better, thanks. Oh, you're a policewoman, I see." He surveyed her outfit for a moment, and then closed his eyes in concentration. "I don't know how the _hell _I got here, and I certainly didn't do this to myself. I don't know where I am, and I don't remember mumbling anything. As for who I am-"

The man finally looked up into her face, and froze in mid-sentence. His eyes bulged. His brow furrowed again as if he were confused. He opened his mouth and seemed to silently stutter, forming fragments of words that Gwendolyn didn't hear.

"What?" Gwen asked, not sure what was wrong with her face to get this kind of reaction. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The man mumbled quietly, "You...you look like…like…" He trailed away.

Gwen was confused and slightly scared by how the man was acting. "Who do I look like? Stop staring at me like that, and tell me!" She spoke in her best authoritative policewoman-like voice that she could muster.

The man made no answer, but instead spoke one, clearly-heard word:

"Amy?"

Something strange happened to Gwendolyn right then. When the strange man said that name…_Amy_...Gwen felt something, like a connection to that name. Yet, she knew no one that went by 'Amy'. 'This man must be mistaken,' Gwen thought. Yet, she felt as the though the name was familiar to her in some way. It made her feel very strange. The man was still staring directly into her face, in that same confused, strange way.

Gwen recovered herself and gathered together some more courage to speak, saying, "I…I don't know who Amy is, but I'm not her. I'm Officer Gwendolyn Pond of-"

The man cut her off mid-sentence, saying in a somewhat excited tone, "_Pond? _Your last name is Pond? But… but that's Amelia's…And you look just like her! You have the exact same hair! And… and the same look that you have when you get frightened! And what you're wearing…" He trailed off and looked around the room again, studying every detail, and then looking down at himself and what _he _was wearing. He mumbled to himself, "This seems awfully familiar!"

A look of concentration came over the man's face. Then, he nearly shouted, "Wait a minute…_**Prisoner Zero!**_" He looked around the hall again excitedly, saying, "Everything's nearly the same as I remember, even the hand-cuffs and the policewoman clothing! But…why do I have my bowtie?" He seemed to shrug this question off, mumbling quietly, "Oh well, bowtie's are cool…" He then began to stare at Gwen again, but then started to turn his attention to his hand-cuffs and trying to get them off.

Gwendolyn was still extremely confused. She knew she was missing something here, and she desperately wanted to find out what it was, and what was going on.

But instead of asking all of the millions of questions she had whirring inside her brain, she asked the simplest very loudly: "_**Who are you?**_"

The man stopped trying to get the hand-cuffs off and turned to Gwen. A smile crept onto his face.

The man straightened his bowtie and said breezily:

"Hello! I'm the Doctor."


End file.
